the_lions_callfandomcom-20200213-history
Levi Morne
Levi Morne is a current Sergeant within the First Regiment. He is a noted former commander within the Stormwind Guard, the Duskwood Brigade of the Stormwind Army, and the short lived Alliance Expedition. Being raised at court he is known by the nobility as a strong speaker. He currently serves as a Knight of the Order of the Silver Hand, the Brotherhood of the Horse, and as a member of the Stormwind Army, through the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade. Born in Exile Levi Morne and his sister Lita were born in July of the Year 597 of the King’s Calendar, the second children of Lord Daniel Morne I of the Stormwind Navy and his wife Lady Raegan of the House of Raith from the Alterac uplands. They were born in exile from Stormwind following the sacking of the city by the orcish Horde, and as such, spent the first years of their life living in Alterac. After the destruction of Alterac City by the Alliance following the Second War, Thomas Raith decided that life in the north was far to dangerous for loyal sons of Alterac, as it was chewed over like a bone thrown to so many contending dogs. When the family returned to Stormwind he developed a plan for the only son of his only daughter. A plan that might propel Levi to become the King of Alterac. Life at Court As a young noble born man, Levi was allowed to spend much of his time in the Court of King Varian Wrynn. Like most of the other high born Levi would watch the tourneys, feasts, and other frivolities that life afforded to the nobility. His grandfather would often accompany him around Court making sure that he paid close attention to the political games that were played by the other nobles, and the power plays that would one day make his grandson a powerful King in the north. Like many of his birthright Levi was intrigued by the political comings and goings, but he also found himself more intrigued by the brave men and women of the King’s Court who had already shown themselves on the battlefield, taking Bolvar Fordragon as a personal hero. This also worked into the advantage of his grandfather, as he demanded that Levi be trained as a paladin, knowing that even House Menethil and Highlord Uther Lightbringer couldn’t easily dispute the claim of a paladin to the throne of Alterac. For the most part Levi’s life at court was spent in the leisure of someone of his station. He would attend parties, even at his youthful age, and was often told by women of the Court how they believed he would grow to be an incredibly attractive man one day. It is also at Court he met his life-long friend, Vanneliese Amictus. His marriage to her was a certainty once her father and his grandfather noticed their closeness, a contract was written up to assure it. Life as a Squire During this time Levi was also went through his time as a page in the Order of the Silver Hand, becoming a squire at the age of ten to a paladin knight of the Silver Hand from Quel'thalas. Mara Blazingstar was a tough teacher for the young squire, teaching him to summon his shield through throwing stones at him hard enough to leave cuts in his flesh. Much of her training was harsh to teach the boy the lesson of humility, which was lacking in many of the youths at Court. Once Levi got passed the training he began to view the woman as a second mother to him. Following after her on her adventures to learn the path that had been chosen for him by his grandfather, but despite what his grandfather actually wished for he fully embraced his life as a paladin, becoming devout as his teacher. While living this double life as a paladin squire and a young noble at Court Levi and Vanneliese were being playful around the Keep, hiding from their responsibilities until they almost literally ran into Queen Tiffin, a meeting that would make Levi discover the greatest wish of his life, he wanted to be her Knight. Viewing her as only an idealistic youth could. The Dark Circle of Brightbank Just before Levi turned fifteen a group of dark magi began to weave dark magic in the County of Brightbank, in Duskwood. Levi was dispatched with a small group of Paladins to investigate the strange goings on. When they arrived in Brightbank they found the citizens unwilling to speak with them about the Dark Circle. The squires were ordered to wait while the Knights investigated the situation at an abandoned tower that was suspected to be where the Dark Circle operated. An hour after the Knights left the Dark Circle decided to make the Silver Hand pay for their intrusion into the business of the dark magi. They attacked the inn where the squires were and began to burn it to the ground, their enforcers having chained the doors shut. Levi took command of the situation, leading all of the squires to the second floor where he led them one, by one to an escape atop the nearby stable. Rather than wait for the Knights to return Levi ordered the squires into battle. The battle didn’t last long; the squires used the element of surprise to overtake the warriors enforcing the will of the Dark Circle. As the circle lashed out against the squires Levi walked boldly toward them with sword and shield in hand. While the other squires chanted prayers to rebuke the small group of magi Levi engaged their leader, the Count of Brightbank, in combat. The battle was intense, the Count unflinching as the squire came at him again and again. Finally Levi managed to find an opening in the defense of the Count and thrusts his blade through the man’s chest. Levi went down with him and the Count whispered in his ear, “Enjoy this small victory, you will know great failure, and you will die alone. Wait for the four knocks.” A Knight of the Silver Hand Near the end of the battle against the Dark Circle the Knights realized that they were being tricked and returned with haste to Brightbank, seeing Levi kill the Count they quickly dispatched the rest of the Dark Circle, ending their dark influence over Brightbank. When they returned to Stormwind the squires were all honored by the Order, and having passed this trial of combat they were all granted the rank of Knight of the Silver Hand. Levi served within the Stormwind military as a Knight of the Silver Hand, after leaving his teachers side. He served in many campaigns throughout the Kingdom, securing areas in Duskwood, Redridge, and even serving with the Seventh Legion as they fought the Scourge in Lordaeron. It was during his time in Lordaeron, while awaiting return to Stormwind that he met Miri Skypyre, a young Quel’dorei female, at least by their standards. The two at first didn’t care much for each other’s company, she was a warrior, and respected for her abilities amongst her people. Soon they began to warm up to one another around the Alliance Camp, and then a simple spar became something more. Soon they were inseparable and married by the chaplain, despite the contract that Levi’s grandfather had entered him into as a child. This happiness was short lived as Miri left Levi quietly one night, returning to Quel’thalas to answer the call of a Prince. She left him with no explanation, only the simple golden band that had been their only possession together. Levi returned to Stormwind after that, and got back to his life slowly as a Knight of the Silver Hand. Levi was called out with other Silver Hand Knights to help keep order with the Guard during the Stonemason protests outside of Stormwind Keep. When the protests began to turn violent Levi spotted Vanneliese in the midst of the Stonemasons, she had been trying to leave the Keep safely, but had been exposed quickly as nobility. Seeing the danger she was in Levi fought his way into the fray. When he reached Vanneliese he broke the neck of the man who had pinned her down and threw her over his shoulder to remove her from the area as quickly as he could. It would only be later that he found out that Queen Tiffin had died during the riot, he would begin to view that as one of the failures he would know during his life, and he began to worry that one day the Count’s words would come true. He returned to one of the only lives he had ever truly embraced and went back to the Legion, fighting with them throughout Azeroth. Outland Around the time of the opening of the Dark Portal, Levi was made the Lieutenant-Commander of the Sixth Cohort of the Seventh Legion. It was rare for such a youthful Paladin to be given such an honor, it was in part due to the machinations of Thomas Raith, still behind the scenes pulling Levi’s strings to make a King of him should the North ever be reclaimed. The Sixth saw some of the heaviest fighting at the battle for the Stair and Levi was an ever present fixture in the battle, at the front ranks with the rest of the idealistic young lads fighting boldly against the shadow. His service in Outland, like most of the Alliance and Horde contingents was limited to skirmishing in Hellfire Peninsula. War Against the Lich King While still serving with the Seventh Legion Lei was asked by the Silver Hand to teach a young Paladin. He was reluctant to take on a squire, especially with the threat of the Lich King looming over the world, as well as the threat of war with the Horde. However like every task he had been given by the Silver Hand during his tenure as a Knight he did his duty, and Jacen Crow became his squire. Levi would make the first of his deployments to Northrend with the Seventh when the War Against the Lich King broke out in the northern continent. The Sixth, at this point mostly made up of Duskwood citizens was deployed throughout the Dragonblight as a contingent of the Stormwind contribution to the war effort. Not only was the Sixth responsible for fighting against the Scourge, but they were tasked with missions against the Horde, the Scarlet Onslaught, local threats, and the Blue Dragonflight. The Sixth was deployed to assist in the aftermath of the Battle of the Wrathgate, seeing the loss of life Jacen began to turn against the idea of cooperation with the Horde, and soon the other races of the Alliance. Levi was consumed with his duties as a Lieutenant-Commander in the Sixth, the continuing wars raging around him, and life in general that he didn’t notice the absence of his squire, until it was too late. The Greatest Failure When Levi finally understood what had happened to his squire it was already far too late to do anything about it. Jacen had given himself over to the beliefs of the Scarlet Onslaught, becoming a faithful servant of High General Abbendis. He began to lead raids against the Sixth, targeting weak points he knew in their lines and disrupting their camps. It was during this time that Levi’s former teacher came to Northrend as part of the Silver Covenant, she began to aid her former student in his search for who in his ranks was aiding the Scarlet Onslaught, getting far to close to the truth she discovered Jacen meeting with a Scarlet contact, when she tried to confront him about it, to bring him back to the Alliance they fought in one of the many caves of Northrend, the senior Knight had all of the advantages, until Jacen used deception to distract her for just a second, long enough to drive a dagger into her heart. When Levi discovered that his own student was responsible for the death of his teacher he went on a rampage, losing his faith in all things good and right he tracked his student across the frozen waste, eventually meeting up with him in the Grizzly Hills. Levi and Jacen engaged each other in combat. Levi gained the advantage early, giving into his rage he used his strength and training against the younger inexperienced youth. As he stood over his fallen student ready to kill him he hesitated. He allowed the squire to run away, hoping to never see him again. Levi fell into a deep depression as the war dragged on, fighting in Icecrown with the Seventh he focused on his duty, moving away further and further from his faith. It wasn’t until a chance encounter at the Argent Tournament Grounds, seeing Miri once more that he began to feel something again. Miri was at the tournament grounds with the Sunreavers, and for a brief time, they considered leaving it all behind and choosing each other, as they should have done. Duty and honor would once more pull them away from each other though, and Levi would always feel as though Miri had neglected to tell him something. As the war ended Levi returned to Stormwind with the rest of the Sixth, deciding to take a leave from the military Levi returned to his apartments in Stormwind, and decided just to live his life for a time, free of all of the responsibilities he had had for his entire life. Knowing that peace with the Horde had once again been tenuously established he felt that he could rest for a time, however, fate had other plans. The Cataclysm The day Deathwing came to Stormwind is forever etched into the mind of Levi Morne. He was across from the park when it was destroyed and thrown through the window of a nearby shop from the blast. When he was fit, nearly a month later, he decided that he needed to turn his attention to his home, and that the best way to do that was to join the Stormwind Guard, he was recruited into the Guard under a regiment commanded by General Adroby Relindor. He was mentored in the more rigorous combat required by a city Guard from then Colonel Drekken Blythe. He also for once allowed himself to be a good friend, telling his friend Sinok Grey that he would jump into the water after him if he were to jump. For the first time in his life his status as a noble had nothing to do with his ability to climb through the ranks, and by his own merits he quickly became an NCO in the Stormwind Guard, followed by officer ranks not long after. While in service to the Guard the city would come to know Levi through his chivalric nature, always being even handed with the law he would even question superiors when he thought they were close to breaking the King’s Justice through brutal methods. He became known by several of the more unsavory elements of the city including Lady Kairasa Anner, who respected him for his nature, and some feared greatly admired him both as a peace keeper and as a man. During this time he had a very brief marriage to Ceciily Cambell, a fellow Guard and woman of Lordaeron born in Southshore. It was during his time with the Guard that Levi would again come to a change in his life, during a mission to Kalimdor. Levi was captured by a scouting party of trolls and subjected to hours of torture in an attempt to gain vital knowledge of what the Alliance was doing in the Barrens. For their trouble they mostly just got annoyed with the stubbornness of the human noble. Though the tribal mother of the Shadowdrum, Kiyandori, would attempt to use troll voodoo to access his mind. He called upon the Light and the pairs energies reacted in such a way as they are now a part of each other in a strange way. Levi would continue to search for a place to belong, even while in the Guard. He grew weary often of his sister Lilliah and her absences from duty, as well as her marriage to Adroby Relindor, which he felt caused nothing but trouble. Shortly after Deathwing’s final defeat and the rumors that the Archbishop may have been involved with the Twilight Cult, Levi became disenchanted with life in the Guard, and Halford Wyrmbane came to ask him to be part of a secret mission in Northrend, and to take command of the Thirteenth Cohort. Return to Northrend Levi returned to Northrend, as part of a secret mission involving a joint operation with the Kor’kron of the Horde. Levi found his Thirteenth Cohort working with the very creatures he thought usually to find as enemies in the field. Also he found that Miri Skypyre had been called to be a part of this Horde contingent. For a time in Northrend the joint effort hunted remaining members of the renegade Scarlet Onslaught, Wolfcult, and various other factions that could threaten both the Horde and the Alliance. It was during an encounter with the Wolfcult that Miri was bitten by a worgen. As she lay bleeding in the snow she could feel the change in her beginning. She looked to Levi to give her the final mercy. As he knelt over her in the snow they declared that they had never stopped loving one another, and they kissed, and then Levi took the last breaths of her life in one quick motion. Count of Brightbank and Against the Zandalari After the Thirteenth and the Kor’kron finished their work they parted, once more enemies. Levi returned to Stormwind and was recruited into the Duskwood Brigade by the King in recognition of his abilities in the military. Soon he was made Lord-Commander of the Duskwood Brigade and led the Brigade from his base as the newly created Count of Brightbank. Duskwood was a double edged sword for Levi, it allowed him to advance himself, but it also cost him his mother. Having angered a Zandalari contingent in Stranglethorn they burned his mother’s home to the ground and displayed her bones to get a reaction from him. They did not like the results as they unleashed his fury, which ended with their deaths as he consumed them in his rage. The Brigade would also fight against the local feral Worgen packs, efforts to distribute the vaccine to the Worgen would be met with various results. However budget cuts forced the disbandment of the Brigade and Levi was left without a cause once again. Aftermath of Theramore Return to Northrend in Defense of Proudmoore Loss of Faith and Redemption Family and Relationships Vanneliese Amictus- Affectionately known to Levi as Vanne, she is his oldest friend, and first love. They were meant to be married to one another, her father and his grandfather having drawn up a contract for a marriage when they were still young. After numerous near misses they never seemed able to make a relationship that wasn’t guided by other hands work for them. Levi still considers her a great friend, and perhaps one of his great loves. Miri Skypyre- Miri was Levi’s first taste of a love that wasn’t ruled over by childish thought. Their love was brief in the span of their lives, but would be fleeting and eventually end in their divorce after a very brief marriage. However whenever they were around each other, even though one had sworn to the Horde and the other the Alliance they would always rekindle their love, if only for a brief time. That is until Levi was forced to kill her in Northrend. Together they had a child named Eisa. Levi is still very much in love with her memory. Ceciily Cambell- After his return to Stormwind Levi met Ceciily in the Guard. At first she was hesitant to be in a relationship with him given their duty to upholding the King’s Law inside of the city of Stormwind. However a chance hook up by Levi’s friend Sinok Grey led to a brief marriage between the two. Together they had two children Daniel and Mary, named for their parents. They divorced when Ceciily decided to go off and fight in the Firelands, Levi has yet to forgive her, and the death of their children makes him even more bitter towards the woman he once loved. Zonaria Derington- For a brief time after his divorce Levi found love in the arms of a Gilnean mage named Zonaria, however their engagement would be brief and would eventually end. Though the two remained good friends. Israyel Truesilver- Perhaps Levi’s oddest relationship, especially to those who know him, is to his current wife Israyel Truesilver. It isn’t even clear to him what drew the pair of them together during his time with the Duskwood Brigade. It was perhaps her strange confession of love during Levi’s third visit to Northrend. Perhaps it was the fact that they had once served together in the Stormwind Guard, he didn’t know. However the two would eventually be married, and despite the fact that they are both opposite each other and somewhat estranged they maintain their marriage. (WIP) (WIP Appearance Category:Characters Category:House of Morne Category:The First Regiment Category:Stormwind Peerage